Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and more particularly relates to a head-mounted display device.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, products that integrate head-mounted devices with electronic modules have been developed in recent years for the user to wear the electronic modules on the head or other parts of the body. For example, a head-mounted electronic device may be equipped with various electronic modules (e.g. a display module and a lens module) that are fixed to a belt body respectively at positions close to the user's left and right eyes for displaying images to the user's eyes and recording the view before the user. Some users may prefer using left eye to watch the images displayed by the display module while other users may prefer using right eye. To cope with such demand, head-mounted display devices with two different specifications are required for disposing the display device on the left and right sides. However, neither of them is suitable for all the users.
Since the display module and the lens module are fixed to the belt body by locking, it is inconvenient for the user to remove the display module and the lens module or switch their positions. The installation also takes more time. In addition, after the positions of the display module and the lens module are switched, the display module may not be properly aligned with the user's eye and consequently the user may see lopsided or incomplete images.
The information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “Description of Related Art” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.